Moments in time
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: -But then he smiled, a big, genuine ear to ear smile that she was sure she'd never seen before. "So you want to have my children then?" Rolling them so he was hovering above her. She couldn't form words, the excitement in his eyes had taken her breath away. -A collection of One shots/Drabbles for ByaRan . Rated M for later chapters. Crack pairing, but please give it a chance.
1. Rainy night

**Edit: Sorry for those following this story, I was trying to fix errors in chapter two and ended up having to delete and reload all of the chapters. My apologies if your email exploded! **

**Hey guys! I have finally gotten back into the writing mood after a ten year writers block! Feel free to give me feedback and let me know if there is a situation/prompt you would like to see me write for these two!**

Opening the window and letting in the light, summer evening breeze she took a deep breath, glad for the fresh air. It smelled like there was a storm on the way and she grew more anxious for his return. Thunderstorms were her favorite, and there was no better way to enjoy them than lying in bed under the covers and snuggling up close to Byakuya. The feel of his fingers running through her hair, the warmth that radiated from his body and into hers, and the sound of his steady breathing.

Funny how just the thought of him could make her heart skip a beat and cause a smile to spread across her face. She'd been missing him terribly over the last month while he's been out on a mission, not to mention the amount of worrying she put herself through, even when she tried not to. But he was supposed to be returning this evening and she felt like a giddy teenager at that. She believed there was no way that he could understand what it was that he did to her. He made her blush and lose her train of thought with just a look from those windows he called eyes. So many things were expressed in them, she wasn't sure if he was even aware how much he let her see at times, she felt the skin of her cheeks flush thinking about just how intimate their relationship had become. And not just in the physical sense, on an emotional level as well. She's only the second person that he's let see who he is behind all the titles, ranks and expensive clothing, and that made her heart swell.

The rain began to fall in thick, heavy sheets outside, thunder rumbling in the distance. She reached into her closet for a yukata to wear to bed, but spotted one of his shihaksho off to the left. Thinking for a moment, she shrugged to herself and put her yukata back. "What do ya know? It actually covers my breasts!" laughing to herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror on the door. It was more comfortable than anything she normally wore, and she thought she looked cute in the over sized garment. She heard once that women in the world of the living liked to wear their boyfriends clothes and she could definitely see why. Not only was it comfortable, it also smelled like him. Tying it loosely around her waist she decided to make a cup of tea and watch the storm. She made her way to the kitchen, being sure to make enough hot water for him in case he was back soon.

Back in the bedroom she set her cup on the night stand next to the bed. She'd gotten rid of her futon as soon as she had discovered the wonderful creation called a mattress. Crawling under the covers and laying at an angle that allowed her to see the sky outside,she looked around her room for a moment and realized that his shihaksho wasn't the only thing he had at her place. There were signs of him all over, his hairbrush on her vanity, his toothbrush in her bathroom, clothes in her laundry basket and his favorite kind of tea in her Kitchen. When had he started to leave things permanently? Actually, when had he started bringing these things with him in the first place? Pulling the pillow from his side of the bed and curling herself around it, she tried to figure it out. "Now that I think about it, there's probably just as much of my stuff at his place." She thought out loud. It was true, she could think of a number of things that were at his place. But that was because she stayed with him quite often -and while she was on that subject- the only time they didn't share a bed at night was when one of them was on a mission. She felt a pang of longing at that thought, where was he anyways? "I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, he'll be here soon." She said with a yawn. Closing her eyes and listening to the rain and thunder overhead, she could see flashes of light behind her eyelids from the lightning. Clutching his pillow closer, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, lulled by the storm and thoughts of her lover.

As the gates of the senkaimon slid open before him, signaling that he was in fact back in Soul Society, she was the only thing on his mind. He wondered if she would be awake and waiting for him, as she had been the last few times. His feet turned and headed in the direction of the first division, body on auto pilot while his thoughts were halfway across Seretei. There was a thunderstorm raging overhead, and it only made him long to be back in her arms even more. Even though he hadn't seen it in a month, the image of her face was still vivid in his mind and he couldn't wait to see it with a wide happy smile.

Taking a right he was finally arriving at the Captain Commanders office, and took a moment to collect himself before knocking and entering. He'd probably set a new record for the fastest report ever given, because before he even realized it he was on his way out of the first division building and heading towards the barracks of the tenth. He had truly believed that he would never love another after Hisana, but somehow Rangiku healed that pain he had carried around for so long. She had changed his whole outlook on life, and the best part about it was that she wasn't even trying to. Her presence alone had been enough to move mountains in his heart, and his soul.

They had been on their first mission together and she had boldly declared that he was an uptight stick in the mud who sorely needed a friend, and then proceeded to nominate herself for the role. He'd gone along with it to pacify her for the duration of the mission, but as the days passed he found himself genuinely enjoying her company, and when the mission was over they continued their blossoming friendship. They spent more and more time together, despite what his family had to say about it, and she taught him what friendship truly means. A few years later, he realized that his feelings for her had begun to change into something more serious. Suddenly whenever he thought of his future, she was always there beside him and he knew that he was falling for her, for his best friend. It took several months for him to finally tell her how he felt, and when he did the look in her eyes relieved all the tension and nervousness he had been feeling. She simply looked up at him, a smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes as she confessed as well.

Now as her neared her quarters all he could think about was holding her close, and watching her sleep in his arms. The light was on in the kitchen, a pot of water for tea now sat cold on the small stove and the living room was empty as well. Taking off his kensaiken and scarf he walked down the small hallway to her room, his haori coming off next. Entering the room he found her in the bed, wrapped around his pillow, her bright hair splayed out behind her. Her chest rose and fell gently with the rhythmic breathing of sleep, and was that his Shihaksho she was wearing? It definitely was, and he couldn't understand how she could make his clothing look so damn hot...he'd have to tell her to wear it more often.

Stripping out of the rest of his clothes and changing into a sleeping yukata, he slowly removed the pillow from her grip with every intent to replace it. He hadn't planned to wake her, but when lightning flashed across the sky illuminating her sleeping form, he couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her shoulder softly, and he didn't stop there. He started to make his way down her arm to her elbow and then on to her wrist and finally to her fingers. As he kissed the tip of each one he looked at her face and realized she had opened her eyes, a soft sleepy smile on her lips. She never looked better than she did in moments like these, half asleep, no make up, messy hair, when she was just natural. "I'm so glad your home." A whisper as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. "I missed you." His quiet reply as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, her legs straddling his lap. He cupped her face with his free hand and gently kissed her forehead,then her eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally her lips. It started out feather light, barely brushing her mouth with his, but she wasn't having that. Grabbing the back of his neck, fingers twisting into his hair, she pulled him in and devoured his lips. "I missed you too." She said breathlessly when they finally broke for air.

"You look exhausted." Tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. "Come." She said laying down and patting the space next to her on the bed. "Let's sleep first, we can talk about your mission over breakfast in the morning. Right now I just want to be close to you." His reply was a small grateful smile. "So that means you can wait till morning for the gift I brought you too, right?" He said with amusement evident in his tone. "Really?" Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, but then her expression softened. "Yeah, it can wait. You're more important to me than anything money could ever buy anyways." She looked away as a light blush colored her cheeks.  
"And you are my world. Goodnight Giku-chan." his arms squeezing her tight. "Goodnight, Bya-kun." She replied, snuggling her head against his chest. Both slept peacefully under the sandman's spell for the rest of the night.

**AN: Byakuya calls her Giku-chan because Gin always called her Ran-chan, and he wants to call her something different.**


	2. Sick

**AN: Edited this chapter, as I realized that some of the text disappeared when I uploaded it. Should be all good now. Please let me know if I missed anything that needs corrected!**

* * *

They were finally releasing her from squad 4 today. He hadn't seen her in three weeks because she had been in quarantine, no one was allowed into her room but Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu. Three weeks since he'd seen her smile,since he'd heard her soft laughter, or felt the way her body would relax into his. It felt more like three years though as it reminded him of another time, almost sixty years ago. When he thought about losing her to this virus she had contracted, all he could picture was Hisana in her final moments -so weak and fragile- and he just couldn't bring himself to think of Rangiku looking like that. She was so different from Hisana, not just in looks, but in personality as well. She was beautiful, courageous, strong willed, truly a warrior, a soul who never refused to give up or give in.

She had been in the jungles of the living world on a mission, and came into contact with a deadly virus on her journey. At least that's the most likely possibility, for when she returned she appeared to be absolutely fine. It wasn't until a few days later that the symptoms finally showed themselves, while the two were out for a walk. Walking along at a comfortable pace, hand in hand, they were enjoying each others company and discussing their work days when she had suddenly fallen to her knees, short of breath. He was at her side immediately, worry written all over his normally stoic features. She was shaking and when he turned her face to look at him, it was flushed, her eyes glazed over and her skin on fire. "Rangiku...love, are you alright?" She gave no answer, her breathing becoming more labored. Panic began to try and take over his mind, this was too familiar,it had happened once before. "No. Don't think about that right now, just get her to squad four." mentally scolding himself. In one quick blur he picked her up off the ground, using shunpo to his limits, and carried her to get help.

When they arrived, he demanded captain Unohana be the one to see her, no one else would be good enough. She was there in seconds nodding for him to follow her, leading him to one of the examination rooms and asking him to place Rangiku on the table. He wanted to stay with her, but after he told Unohana what had happened and where she had been recently, she had told him to wait outside, and no one could refuse her, she was too scary. Eventually, after what felt like several hours, someone came and advised that they needed to run some tests to make sure he had not contracted the virus himself, through contact with her. Of course he had complied willingly, and afterwards he noticed other officers being tested as well. Most of them had been on the mission with her, and he suddenly realized that whatever it was that she had, it was indeed very serious. Luckily, no one else had been infected, but they had quarantined her room off immediately and he was advised that he could see her under no circumstances until they could be sure she was not contagious, and find a way to cure her.

He had used all of the resources of the Kuchiki clan to research and assist Unohana in anything that she needed concerning Rangiku's recovery, money was not an issue. He refused to lose the woman he loved to an illness...again. He didn't care if he had to bankrupt the family and lose everything he had,as long as he didn't lose her. He couldn't, it would be the death of his heart, if no the death of him in his entirety. So when he'd received a message from the healer the night before, advising him that she would be releasing Rangiku into his care (as he had vehemently requested many times) and that he should make arrangements to pick her up, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And now here he was, about to see her face for the first time since she had collapsed. Opening the door quietly, his eyes fell on her immediately and his breath caught in his throat as her gaze locked onto his, a smile reaching across her face. Lips curling upward he smiled in return, moving to her side and leaning down to place a light kiss on her forehead. Before he could pull away she looked up and gave a quick peck to his lips. "Hi." was all she said, and all he said back. She looked thin, there were terribly dark circles under her eyes, and her complexion was like that of a ghost. But she was alive, and she was going to make a full recovery and that was all that mattered to him in that moment.

The moment she saw him she could tell he hadn't been taking care of himself. The deep lines in his face, the dark circles under his eyes, the pure exhaustion that radiated from his posture, all signs that he had worried himself half to death over her this whole time. She knew exactly what he had been torturing himself with, knew that he had been comparing this to what happened to his late wife all those years ago. Vaguely, she could remember the look on his face that day that she had collapsed, and she never wanted to see fear like that in his eyes again... she had given him a genuine smile when their eyes met, in hopes of quelling some of the worry. He kissed her forehead, and she made the move to plant a quick gentle kiss on his lips, hoping to soothe him a bit. "Hi." was the only word to escape her lips, as she realized she didn't know what to say. He responded in kind and they just sat there for a few minutes in silence neither one really needing to speak to convey what they were feeling to the other. She was aware of how he would see her in this moment, weak and fragile, and she couldn't stand it. "Byakuya" reaching out and cupping his face in her palm. "I'm gonna be alright. I promise you, it's going to take more than some stupid virus to take me out." She said with determination. "We shall see, won't we?" he said standing and picking her up out of the bed. "For now, I just want to get you home, where I can be sure your safe and comfortable." Wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning her head against his chest, she let him carry her out of the building and in the direction of the manor.

"I told the staff to have dinner ready when we return, you are too thin, you need to eat something, hungry or not." He stated. He was being cold and harsh, but she understood that he was doing his best to handle the situation and that in times like this he tried to distance himself from the emotions he felt. He would retreat into his shell when things became overwhelming, but she was always able to pull him back out. "I'm starving actually." Her quiet reply, even though she really wasn't feeling hungry at all. She would let Byakuya fuss over her, and do what he thought was best for her, letting him be in control would calm him and help him realize on his own that she was going to be alright. He had the bedroom completely arranged around her. He had placed her on his side of the bed because it was closer to the bathroom, her favorite most comfortable pajamas were laid out waiting. He'd filled the room with her favorite flowers and even the foods for dinner were all her favorites. She did her best to eat as much as she could without making herself sick, Byakuya watching her the whole time. "You need rest, you should get some sleep." He said when she finished. "Okay, but only if you'll sleep too. You could use some rest yourself." she bargained. "Now that you're home, I'm sure sleep will come much easier." nodding his head at her. He had the food cleared away and without another word, disrobed and crawled into the bed. Pulling her close, her back to his chest, he held her tight, practically wrapping himself around her. Her whole body relaxed against and into his as sleep claimed them both within moments.

Over the next few days he refused to leave her side, or let her do anything for herself. He would feed her, help her dress herself, help her bathe, he even went so far as to escort her to the restroom to make sure she would be okay. And while all of that could be annoying to some people, and even herself here and there, she was touched by it. To know that he cared enough to drop everything he had going on and focus on her, and only her, gave her a feeling she had never known...security. To know that when he said he wouldn't leave her,would never abandon her, he meant it. She'd never understand how she got so lucky, but now that she had him she was never ever going to let go.

It had taken a full week to convince him that she would be fine, and that he needed to return to work, and he did so reluctantly. It took another week for her to feel ready to go back to work herself, but honestly she was ready for it. After spending a little over a month in bed she was just desperate to get back out into the world. Desperate enough to to do paperwork even! And so things returned to normal, at least until six months later when she came down with the flu!


	3. Broken

**A/N: I'm glad to see that this set of drabbles is getting some love ^_^! **

**I'm not 100% percent satisfied with this chapter, I feel I could have made it more powerful, but let me know what you think!**

It was finally over, Aizen had been defeated. Returning from Hueco Mundo through the senkaimon he immediately searched out the reiatsu patterns of his comrades, thankfully it seemed no one had perished in the fight. But when he felt the anguish coming from Rangiku he instantly knew that something bad had happened. He headed in her direction and upon approaching noticed there were quite a few others there as well. Walking to stand with the group, his eyes fell on her and the body in her arms...Gin Ichimaru was dead. She was sobbing loudly, and her whole body was shaking from the force, her arms gripping the man she loved tight to her. There was so much blood, and he was positive that it wasn't all from Ichimaru, she was injured and needed medical attention soon. Her captain had been trying to speak to her, but gave up after a minute or two, and headed back to join the group of on lookers. "Well, I don't know what to do, I can't seem to even get her to listen to me, let alone let us take the body." He stated once within ear shot again. " I will try." He spoke, shocking everyone. "We may have only been friends a short time, but it's worth a shot." He stated as he started to walk over to her. Approaching cautiously, he squat down when he was close enough for her to hear him.

"Rangiku.." She cut him off before he could say anything. "Go away! Leave me alone, I'm not gonna let him go, and you can't make me!" She couldn't listen to another person tell her that it was going to be ok, but she needed to let go of Gin, she would never let him go. "I am not asking you to let him go. If anyone understands what you are going through right now...it's me. So I would never ask that of you. I simply want to sit with you, so you are not alone...like I was when Hisana died. She also died in my arms." He said quietly. She met his eyes at his last statement, and she could see the pain was still there even after all these years. Was that going to be her in 50 years? Would she still be alone, refusing to even try to love another? Would she be lonely for the rest of her life because of this? Was she supposed to try and move on? How was she supposed to live without him? How could anyone understand the gaping hole he was leaving in her? Byakuya had a point though, out of everyone in her life, he had been through something similar, and while it wasn't exactly the same, he could still understand her feelings better than anyone else. "You don't have to let him go, and you don't have to talk about it, just know that I'm here ok? I'll listen...whatever you need." He reassured her. "I feel like...if I let go...it's real. He's really gone. And I don't think I can face it!" She blurted out. His eyes went wide for a second before he cast his gaze back to the ground. "I know that feeling well, and I am sorry that you have to experience it." "He's cold...so cold...I love you Gin, and I always will... Why? Why are you always leaving me behind? Why did you go somewhere I can't follow this time?" Practically screaming the last question.

Several minutes of silence passed, her crying the only sound between them. Now that he was closer, he could see that she was bleeding from her right side, and the ends of her beautiful hair were caked with blood so thick he wasn't sure it would ever all come out. Her face was stained with dirt, blood and tears, her eyes puffy and red. Lips dry and split, skin covered in cuts and bruises. He'd never seen her look so...so...broken. Rangiku Matsumoto had shattered to pieces over this mans death and he felt his own heart breaking for her. He knew the long and painful road that was ahead of her, the feeling that the world was crumbling, like there was no air left to breath, and no reason left to live. He knew about the crippling depression and the inevitable nightmares that would plague her when she finally faced what had happened. He started to rub her back in a soothing manner, causing her to jump and tighten her arms around Ichimaru for a moment. Once she realized that he was not trying to take him from her she relaxed a little. "I can't promise you it will all be ok, but you are strong and I believe that you can get through it. And I will be here to help you if you will allow me." A whisper as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Again, she did not respond, just continued to grieve. " I want him buried where we grew up...I don't want his body burned...he deserves more than that." She said, breaking the silence and looking up to him with tear filled eyes. "That can be arranged, I don't think anyone would have an issue with that." "Promise me Byakuya...promise me he'll be buried properly, with the respect he deserves." Nodding, he cupped the side of her face in one of his palms. " I will see to it myself if necessary." And with that, she started to shift her body, but stopped and looked to him again. "Help me. I can't let go...my arms, they won't move."

She felt him move closer to her, his arms reaching out and hands grabbing hers gently. He slowly pried her hands and arms from around the body and laid Gin down gently. Head in her hands, she started crying hard again, her tears practically blinding her and her throat raw from the screams that had torn from it as the light in his eyes had slowly extinguished. She couldn't look at him anymore, he no longer looked like the Gin she had loved for so long, and she didn't want this to be the way she remembered him. She could vaguely hear the others around them whispering to each other, probably all with looks of pity on their faces, and that made her feel like she just wanted to disappear. "Rangiku..." Byakuyas voice, cutting through the fog in her head. Turning her head to face him, he had his arms out to his sides, his eyes conveying what didn't need to be said. She threw herself into his arms and let the sobs rack her body again, crying her heart out into his chest. He wrapped her in his embrace, pulling her close and holding tight, one hand rubbing her back and the other holding her head to him. " That's it, let it out. I will stay with you as long as you need. It's going to be a long road, but I will not let you be alone ok?" He whispered in her ear. She sensed others approaching and she knew they were taking his body away, but she remained where she was, unable to bring herself to break Byakuyas hold on her. She stayed there, wrapped in his strong arms for what felt like hours, but was in reality, only a few minutes. The man radiated calm, and she could feel herself relaxing slowly. Suddenly, she was being lifted from the ground and let out a small noise of surprise. "You are hurt, I am taking you to get treatment." Was all he said, leaving no room for argument.

Once she was patched up, they decided that she didn't need to stay for observation and released her. She didn't want to be alone, and he didn't think that was a good idea anyway, so he walked her home and told her that he would stay with her for the night. When she emerged from a long hot shower, he noticed that she had cut her hair, considerably short compared to it's former length. The surprise must have shown on his face because she immediately said "Too much blood...It was too much to get out...so I just gave up and cut it off." He could see the pain in her eyes, and remembered that she once told him the only reason she had ever let it get so long was because Ichimaru liked it better that way. Cutting it must have been like cutting part of him away, so he stood and moved to hold her again for a few moments. He made her sit and drink some tea before he tucked her into her bed and made himself comfortable on the couch. If it wasn't for her exhaustion, he was sure she wouldn't sleep at all and he stayed awake for awhile to see if she was actually going to get some rest. The next thing he knew he was awakened to the sound of her screaming, causing him to fall off the couch and into her coffee table, a sharp pain jolting through his back. He would worry about it later as he scrambled to his feet and ran to her side. She was still asleep, thrashing around, panting, screaming and crying out, her mind and body caught in the grip of a horrible nightmare.

She was ripped away from those terrifying images and sensations, waking to the feeling of being shaken. "Rangiku! Wake up!" his voice sounded panicked, and the look on his face nearly stopped her heart. She'd never seen him look so freaked out before. "It's ok, you're ok. It was dream...you're safe now." He said, pulling her into his arms. "It was so awful..." was all she could manage to say. After he got her calmed down, he made to tuck her back in and go back to the couch, but she grabbed him by the arm. "Please...I know it isn't really appropriate, or whatever...but, would you please lay with me?" He felt an eyebrow raise at her question. "Ju-just till I fall asleep again...please...please hold me." She quickly added. He moved to crawl into the bed with her and pulled the comforter back to join her under it. "I told you, whatever you need, didn't I?" An arm enclosing around her waist and sliding her body closer to him. She nodded and tucked her head under his chin, breathing in his scent and relaxing. Within minutes she was asleep, and was not plagued with nightmares again, waking in the morning to see that he had fallen asleep and stayed in bed with her the whole night. Watching him sleep she realized that while it was true, she was broken now, at least she had a friend to help keep her from losing any of the pieces, before she could put herself back together. Little did she know at that moment, that he would be the one putting her back together in the end.

**A/N: If any of you have a prompt that you would like to see with these two, please feel free to send it to me! It would help me write more, faster. As always, I hope you enjoyed this installment. Until next chapter...**


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Alright, this will be continued in the next chapter, it was becoming too long to be one.**

* * *

They had both agreed from the beginning that they would keep their relationship quiet. There was no point in getting others all worked up over it until they were sure it was serious. Why tell everyone you started dating only to have it blow up in your face? She'd had enough of that in her life, and Byakuya didn't want to get the Kuchiki elders in a tizzy for no reason either. She told him that she wouldn't bring it up, because it wasn't important to her, as long as they were happy together, that was all that mattered. It would be up to him when they go public with the relationship.

So here they were, three years later, and only two people knew. Her Taicho, because well, it was her Taicho. He started to get suspicious when she started showing up to work before him most of the time, and Rukia. She knew Byakuya well and had deduced as much on her own, confronting him about it herself. It still didn't really matter to her, except that every time they went out together recently he got all grumpy and jealous. At first it was cute, but now it was just becoming an argument. "I just wish you wouldn't let guys flirt with you and buy you drinks. I don't like the way they look at you." He said vehemently. "Byakuya...we're supposed to just be friends, so I can't exactly act anything but single around others right? I don't know why it upsets you so much, you know that no matter what you are the man I go home with at the end of the night." She said, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. "That doesn't mean I have to enjoy watching men throw themselves at you." He griped. Sighing, she replied. "You know what? You are the one who still feels the need for us to keep things quiet. If you're so tired of other men flirting with me, then do something about it. I'm done with your complaining. I'll see you at the party." With a huff she disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

Stunned and disbelieving that she had had snapped at him like that, he didn't move to go after her. He would give her some time to be in her element without him around, and hopefully she would not be angry with him. She was right, he had nothing to worry about, so why, after all this time, had he suddenly started to feel jealous and upset over things that never mattered before? Finding his way down to the party, he was still thinking about it but made sure that his inner turmoil was not visible on his face. Tonight was a celebration of continued peace in Soul Society, and it was being held in the private Kuchiki gardens. Rangiku, naturally, had been a part of the planning committee, and used her charms to secure the location. Though honestly, she didn't really have to try too hard to convince him, he was always willing to give her anything she might ask for if only to see a smile light up her face. Seeing Rukia and Renji across the party he walked over and joined them, taking an empty seat next to his sister. She offered him a drink and he accepted, thinking that maybe the alcohol and some conversation would help ease him and keep his mind occupied, keeping him from searching out Rangiku.

After a few minutes of conversation, Rukia and Renji got up to get more drinks from the bar, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His eyes drifted over the party and landed on that head of gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, his temperature instantly rising a few degrees as he noticed that she was surrounded by men at the bar. Their gazes met momentarily, and the look she gave him was almost that of a challenge, as she turned her attention back to the conversation in front of her. He could already see them ogling her, thinking they were being discreet, filthy trash.

She ignored his presence as long as she could before finally meeting his eyes from across the room, she could already see him starting to get upset. Most people would never notice it, his face stoic as ever, but at this point she could read him like an open book, even from this distance. It wasn't that she wanted to fight with him, but she was honestly getting a little tired of pretending that nothing was going on between them. She wanted him to acknowledge that she wasn't just a friend, she was his girlfriend. Pushing him could backfire, but the combination of alcohol and the look in his eyes only made her want to do it more. Until he stopped being a baby, as far as the others around them were concerned she was up to her normal shenanigans, drinking too much and acting like the promiscuous vixen she was rumored to be.

She'd be more than happy to behave herself if she had a reason to, so tonight she was going to push his buttons on purpose. Or she could just walk over there, grab him and kiss him hard in front of everyone. That would force him to admit it...or it could make him pull away from her. He would always close himself up when it came to dealing with things that made him uncomfortable, so maybe that second option was not the way to go. Oh well, she would play it by ear for now. Chancing another glance at him, she noticed some other "noble" looking people, and remembered that since the party was being held at the Kuchiki manor, members of the other noble clans had been invited. Great, they were gonna use this party to show off the women they thought might be a suitable match for him, his family heavily encouraging this.

She wouldn't lie, the woman he was being introduced to was definitely beautiful, but she didn't feel the least bit threatened by her. Byakuya was faithful to her, and she would never doubt that. Which brought her back to their earlier conversation. His jealousy was starting to become a problem, and she couldn't understand why he was acting that way. To her, jealousy was a sign that he didn't trust her, and she didn't want to believe that he had lost faith in her. Shaking that train of thought out of her mind, she grabbed Shuhei and headed in the direction of the table Byakuya was at, seeing that the noble woman had taken a seat next to him, serving him a drink.

Kikiyo was definitely a beautiful woman, but no matter how many women were dangled in front of him as suitable brides, his heart already belonged to another. Even so, it was now his duty to entertain his guest for the rest of the evening. He wasn't really looking forward to it, as he knew nothing about the woman, and now he wouldn't get the chance to speak with Rangiku until the party was over. Speak of the devil, he glanced up as Kikiyo was pouring him a drink and saw her heading in his direction, waving at Rukia and Renji, Shuhei Hisagi in tow. This night was getting worse and worse at an alarming rate. "Oh Shuhei, when did you get so funny?" Rangiku chirped as they approached the table, laying her palm on his bicep as she spoke. He felt the grip on his sake tighten and reminded himself of the company next to him. "Kuchiki-san it's lovely to see you this evening, thank you again for letting us use these gardens. They're absolutely beautiful." She smiled at him as she took the empty seat across from him.

"Oh, and speaking of beautiful, who is this?" Her tone was completely even and calm, not a trace of jealousy or upset. Why did that bother him? After he introduced his guest, she wrapped her arm under and around his, laying her hand on his forearm and leaning into him. The two of them sat in silence like that, watching the others at the table converse as they slowly drained a few bottles of sake between them. "Would you like a refill?" Rangiku asked as Rukia dragged Renji up and out onto the dance floor. He watched her continue to drink and flirt with Shuhei, and felt his control starting to slip, but this was not the time nor the place. "Kikiyo, I do hope you are enjoying the festivities. We worked very hard putting it together. I know it's not the kind of thing you're used to, but we did the best we could with what we had to work with." She suddenly changed the topic. Kikiyo's head turned slightly in his direction, her eyes locked directly onto Rangiku's. "Byakuya-sama...why is it that you allowed your garden to be used for a party full of peasants and trash? They couldn't possibly afford to pay for any damages they might cause. Not to mention their company is lacking and distasteful." Choking on his drink, he tried to form words around the lack of air in his lungs.

Rangiku stared at the woman, dumbfounded that someone could be such a bitch for no reason. After only a moments shock (this was a noble after all), and before Byakuya could collect himself, she leaned across the table. " Well excuse me! Sorry for polluting the very air you breath with my peasantness! C'mon Shuhei, let's go dance. We don't have to listen to this shit!" Standing and pulling him up with her. After a few steps, she turned back around and went back to the table, grabbing the very expensive bottle of sake that had been brought specially for the two nobles, and drinking straight from it as she made her way to the dance floor. He really just sat there and let that woman speak about her like that. Sure she didn't give him much time to really say much, but it hurt that he didn't try to stop her from walking away. He knew how much she hated being judged solely on where she came from, and so now she was going to drink until she couldn't think about it anymore.

At least she had other friends here, she could still have a good time, and she hoped that he was miserable over there. Letting the sake and music drown everything else out, she refused to look in his direction again. As the time grew later, the music started to become more dance friendly with heavy hitting beats and she didn't notice that she and Shuhei were dancing way too close to each other, theirs bodies pressed against one another. Imagine her surprise when he tilted his head to whisper in her ear. "Rangiku-chan...you're so beautiful." One hand drifting to rest on her waist, the other coming up to cup the side of her face. Oh God! Was he about to try and kiss her? Wait! She couldn't even form a thought, let alone words as his face neared hers, his lips just inches from hers. Shit shit shit!

"Don't you think that was a bit much? She was only trying to be nice and include you in conversation." He said sternly to the woman at his side, trying to keep his composure. "Oh please, like I would ever be friends with someone like her. Don't act like you haven't heard the rumors about that one. She's loose, a harlot if one ever existed." She replied, not noticing the way he tensed when she spoke of Rangiku that way. He was two seconds from giving her a piece of his mind when she directed his attention to the dance floor. "See...shameless the way she's allowing him to touch her, especially in public, and among noble company no less." Blood pressure sky rocketing he found himself on his feet before she could say anything else.

That bastard Shuhei was poised to make a move, leaning in to kiss her! Body reacting before he had the chance to process what was happening, he ripped his arm from Kikiyo's grip and used shunpo to cross the distance. This was the last straw. He wouldn't stand by and watch as others tried to move in on what was his. Pulling her away from Shuhei with one arm around her waist, and using the other to push him away, he gave the man a death glare and promptly disappeared with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that what he had just done was going to cause a lot of trouble later, but right now it was inconsequential. She wanted them to go public? Fine. By the end of this evening everyone would know that she was his, and his alone. In his haste to get her away from Shuhei and the rest of the party, he simply jumped to the second floor balcony overlooking the party. When they landed in the open guest room, he threw her against the wall closest to the open double doors attacked her lips with his before she could recover herself.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be rated M for the steaminess ahead! **

**Up next: Possessive**


	5. Possessive

**A/N: Alright guys, here is the conclusion to the previous chapter. Warning, there is explicit content. Lots of smutty goodness. This is my first Byaran lemon, so please ****let me know what you think!**

* * *

What was going on? One moment, she was trying to figure out how to stop Shuhei from kissing her, the next her back was hitting a wall rather roughly and Byakuya's lips were crashing down on hers with an almost bruising force. When they broke apart for air, his gray hued iris' were alight with a heat she didn't recognize, and he pressed his body into hers. Strong, calloused hands made their way up her legs, lifting her dress in the process, as his mouth trailed kisses along her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh. His fingers found their way between her thighs and ran the length of her satin covered sex, up and down a few times, making her shudder, her body responding to the touch she knew so well. Wasting no time he pulled the dress up over her head and quickly stripped her naked, doing with her as he pleased, as if she had no say in what was happening. Lifting her by the back of her thighs he wrapped her legs around himself and put her back against the wall again, sinking two fingers into her without warning.

A moan escaped her, hips moving in response to his ministrations, and she threw her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was trying to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth, afraid that the party goers below them might be able to hear her. His pace was fast, but steady and within a few minutes she could feel her orgasm building, her body rushing to go over the edge. But just as she got there he stopped, leaving his fingers inside her. She whimpered in confusion. " Tell me...Tell me what you want." He was using that husky tone he only ever got when they were being intimate. She squirmed against him, hoping that he would get the idea, but he wasn't having that it seemed. "Uh-uh, say it Rangiku." He demanded. "I-I...I want you to continue...please, keep touching me." She managed to stutter out. He resumed his actions without another word and she closed her eyes, clinging to him and missing the smirk that spread across his face.

Free hand going to her backside to help support her weight, he watched as her head tilted back in pleasure, exposing her neck to him. Fingers still pumping in and out of her, he pressed his thumb into the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, simultaneously biting down on the skin just behind her ear. Once again, he stopped just seconds before she reached completion, and the resulting whine that passed between her lips was one of frustration. "You said you wanted me to keep touching you, you never said you wanted me to make you cum." He said seductively, watching her eyes widen in response. He was never really one for dirty talk, or teasing, but tonight he was going to make sure she understood that his were the only hands worthy of touching her this way. His body, the only one she needed close. She flushed and looked away from him, shy about voicing such a thing. "M-M...m-make me cum...Byakuya."

Devouring her mouth with his own, he began again, slowing the pace a little. There was no need to rush, he would take his time and pleasure her until she was screaming for him. She was getting close, and this time he wasn't going to stop, he was nowhere near done with her yet. She gasped and bit her lip as her climax washed over her, her back arching, pressing her chest into his. Giving her no time to recover, he dropped to his knees, setting her thighs over his shoulders and pressed his mouth to her, inhaling her heady scent and tasting her release. She was sweet on his taste buds, a flavor he would never tire of, he could go down on her for hours and never be satisfied. She moaned from the sensation of his tongue lapping at her, her fingers winding their way into his hair, and bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet. He would allow her to be silent...for now. He knew that he would be in trouble for ditching Kikiyo like that, and disappearing with Rangiku, so why not just make it obvious what he ran off to do with her? He would be letting everyone know the true nature of their relationship in the morning anyways.

She'd never seen him like this. His eyes were crazed and mad, his touches much rougher than normal, and he was making her say such dirty things. The way he was looking at her...it was so intense, there weren't even words to describe it. Grunts and growls coming from the back of his throat, he squeezed her backside with both hands and pushed her harder against his face, his tongue reaching deeper than she could ever recall. Her second climax hit her with enough force to make her cry out for him, unable to hold back the sounds. Not letting her feet touch the floor, he stood again and ground his hips into hers, allowing her to feel every last, rock hard inch of him. His clothing the only barrier between them, she reached out to undo the sash at his waist, letting his hakama drop to the floor, and pushing his shihaksho off of his shoulders. Shrugging out of the garment, he grabbed her hips and started to rub his length against her, slowly coating his member in her juices and teasing her some more. She was waiting with baited breath for him to enter her, but instead, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and began sucking and nipping, making his way across her chest to the other breast, still grinding himself against her. Growing impatient, she ran her hands down his back and tried to force him to into position, but failed miserably without the proper leverage. "Not yet, I want to hear you beg for it." His gaze meeting hers at his words. She felt a rush of wetness as her body trembled against him. "P-Please...Byakuya...please."

"Please what?" he asked with a wicked grin in her direction, his lips, tongue and teeth attacking, leaving love bites in his wake. He knew he was leaving visible marks on her skin, but he wouldn't stop, she was his and he was going to mark her for all the world to see. "Please...Fuck me...Byakuya, please fuck me." Voice filled with need as she pulled him towards her, sealing her lips over his and leaving him breathless for a moment. Positioning himself at her entrance, he began pushing into her slowly, rotating his hips, pulling back out each time he worked a bit more of himself in. She pulled a hand up to her mouth, biting down on her closed fist, still trying to keep quiet, but he was done with her silence. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them over her head and impaled her in one thrust, her body swallowing him to the hilt. Forehead against hers, he kept eye contact as he pulled back and slammed back in, causing a yelp of surprise to escape her. "I wanna hear you scream love...your voice is so sexy...let me hear you." He whispered. "But Byakuya...someone might hear us." She replied, attempting to free her her arms from his grasp. "Good...I want them to hear...I want them all to know who _this_ belongs to." Thrusting into her as hard and deep as he could, causing a loud strangled moan to erupt from her throat. "That's more like it...You were right you know?...I can no longer allow...any other man to...think that he can have you...you...ugn...you are Mine!" He practically growled out, hips continuing with brute force to make his point.

"You are mine." He repeated in her ear. Rangiku Matsumoto was not property, nor a possession to be owned, and normally would have thrown a fit at his statement. But in this case, she knew that was not what he meant. He wasn't just telling her, he was showing her how much he loved her and wanted her to be with no one else. He was laying claim to her, in a way she never expected, and she was more than happy to let him continue. He could take from her, whatever he needed, whatever he wanted, and she would never stop him."Yes.." She said breathlessly in response. "Yours...all...all yours." her words coming out between each thrust of his hips. At her words, he released her wrists and her arms instantly reached out, embracing him tightly. She kissed him, a few quick pecks on his lips, and then along his jawbone and down his neck.

His hands made trails up and down her sides, caressing her skin before latching onto her hips, his grip almost bruising. Taking a small step back, and widening his stance a bit, he pulled her with him, leaving only the upper portion of her back pressed to the wall. The fire in his eyes was almost tangible, and using the added strength of his arms, lifted her up, only to slam back into her with a force that bordered on painful. He effectively left her unable to anything except hold on and try to remember how to breath. She could hear herself getting louder as his pace became fast and merciless, his hips pistoning at speeds she didn't think were possible. "Oh...oh God...f-fuck." Her words melting into an unintelligible mess of moans and panting as release washed over her again. This time he allowed her to have a moment to catch her breath, pressing himself against her, and holding her.

"Byakuya...that was so rough..." Looking to him with a soft smile. "My apologies, was it too much?" He questioned. "Oh no, no not at all...it was quite...enjoyable." Her smile growing. That was all the encouragement he needed. Pulling himself out of her, he put her down and turned her around, re entering her from behind. "Good...cause I'm not done yet." He whispered into her neck. A forward movement, small and quick, and she was pinned to the wall again, as he resumed his punishing pace from before. Her moans were slowly becoming a cacophony of sound, and all he wanted to hear was his own name fall from those sinful lips. Leaning forward against her, fingers twisting into her hair, he pulled her head back and attacked her neck, kissing every inch he could reach. "Mmm...Rangiku, you feel so good." His hips slowing their pace, allowing him to make the most of every thrust.

He felt the shiver that ran through her from his words, and realized that he had always wanted to take her like this, hard, fast and deep. Hisana would never have been able to handle something like this, but Rangiku, well she was taking it, and practically begging for more. Overwhelmed by the heat and emotion of the moment, he pressed himself against her, his hips pushing as far forward as her body would allow, practically trying to make his body melt into hers, wanting to be one with her. Her legs were shaking, toes barely grazing the floor, left hand holding onto the door frame desperately, the volume of her cries finally becoming screams. He pulled her legs up and back, holding them against his hips, and if it weren't for the wall, the upper part of her body would probably have fallen towards the floor. As it was her right hand was scratching down the wall, looking for something to gain purchase on. "Oh...Byakuya...Oh God, Byakuya." She cried. "I like it when you say my name like that" He said in reply. He was getting close, and he could tell she was too. "Cum _with_ me." He demanded as his hips picked their pace back up.

She could only gasp in response as he began to pound into her harshly again. No longer caring if anyone heard, she was screaming out for him. "Byakuya..don't..don't stop...oh God..don't stop...please Byakuya!" His hips changing their angle and hitting that wonderful spot deep inside of her dead on, over and over. She could tell he was close, the pace becoming erratic as he rushed towards his release. Suddenly he pushed forward, somehow managing to reach a depth that he hadn't before, and the feel of his member pulsing as he released inside her, pulled her over the edge with him. It was so intense, she was seeing stars, her body squirting her release and tears springing up behind her lashes. His head on her shoulder, silence fell over the room as they simply breathed, reveling in the afterglow of the moment. Pulling himself out of her, he put her back down and stepped back. Legs like jelly, she collapsed to the floor immediately. Arms wrapped themselves around her middle, lifting an turning her to face him. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "No...I'm fine. It's just, that was amazing." Tears escaping and making their way down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" "Well, sometimes, when a woman has a really intense orgasm, it causes such a huge release of endorphins, it can make her cry...but I assure you, these are happy tears." Smiling at him and caressing the side of his face with her palm. "Good...I am sorry though, for the way I've been acting. I realize that you have been ready to tell people about us, for quite sometime already. And I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to stop being a coward about it."His fingers playing with a lock of her hair. Smiling, she kissed him instead of speaking, letting him know that she wasn't upset with him through her actions rather than words. He took the opportunity to pick her up and carry her to the bed, both too tired to try and make it back to his private quarters. "Let's go out for breakfast in the morning. We can use it as a way of letting people know that we are together." As he put an arm around her and pulled the sheets up over them. "That sounds like a great idea." She replied. Neither one of them knowing that most of the people in attendance at the party had already started talking about it, after hearing her screaming his name over and over.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this edition of smut theater lol. I have many ideas in store for these two...including more lemons down the road (^_^)**** Please review!**


	6. Practice

Practice

"Rangiku, we're going to be late. What are you doing?" He asked as he stepped into the bedroom, seeing the floor and bed covered in swimsuits and summer clothing. "I can't find my swim suit!" She pouted at him from the floor. He gave her a flat stare for a moment. "There are probably fifty swim suits in this room. How can you possibly say that?" She got up and began rifling through one of her dresser drawers, pulling out more clothing and tossing it about the room as she searched, a habit he had grown accustomed to. "But none of them are the one I wanted to wear...I've worn all of these, and they're out of season." She whined at him with puppy dog eyes, his own face breaking into a smile as he chuckled at her. Picking one up off the bed he held it out in her direction. "I don't recall ever seeing you wear this one...I think it would look nice on you." It was a simple white two piece, with a design that looked like splashes of colorful paint all over it, multicolored strings that tie at the hips on the bottom half. Taking the suit from him, she held it up as if examining it for a moment. "Well, I guess I haven't worn this in awhile...and if you like it, I guess that's good enough for me." She smiled."Good. Now go put it on and let's get going. The others are surely waiting for us by now." Exiting the room and grabbing their beach bag.

"Let me guess, Matsumoto couldn't figure out what she wanted to wear?" Toshiro questioned once they were on their way through the precipice world. "Aye, you know how she gets when it comes to clothing. I managed to settle the matter before she decided to make a last minute shopping trip to buy something new though." He replied with a slight smirk in the younger mans direction. "You're a good man Kuchiki. I don't know how you do it. I'd have tried to kill her by now."  
A small laugh escaping him. They reached the beach and he had to shield his eyes against the sun for a moment, the drastic contrast between the dark of the precipice world, and the blazing light on the beach making it hard to adjust. The Shinigami Women's Association had made the trip to the beach from several years ago an annual trip, after the wars ended and peace reigned once again. This would be the first year though that he wouldn't have to pretend that his eyes weren't roaming over her body while she sun bathed, or that it made him happy to watch her play in the water with her friends. In fact, he had decided that he was going to follow the rule that they had agreed on long ago.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Come on Kuchiki, relax. We're in the world of the living, have some fun." Grabbing his arm and trying to drag him into some place called a night club. The lighting was dim, and there were a lot of people, drinking and laughing, drowned out by the loud thumping music. "What would our location have to do with anything?" He questioned, letting her move him just a bit. He wouldn't lie, he was curious about the place, and he had always been a fan of people watching. "Well...you can be anyone here. You don't have to worry about being a captain, or a noble. No one here tonight knows you, and they won't know you tomorrow either, so why worry about it? You can be completely free here, free to follow your instincts and act however you want. There's no one here to impress...except maybe me." Winking at him as his resolve against her began to crumble.

"I see. That is an interesting way of looking at it. While I will not make any promises to "relax" and "have fun", I will accompany you. If only to satisfy my own curiosity about this part of the human world." Letting her pull him along finally. "Oh, so it's not because leaving a lady unescorted wouldn't be proper? See, you're already relaxing and we haven't even had a drink yet!" She said laughing and pulling him inside. By the end of the night, he had been positively wasted, and his legs were sore from all the dancing this damned woman had gotten him to do. On the walk back to their hotel, they had agreed that it would be a rule from then on out. When in the world of the living, they would just be normal people with no responsibilities or cares in the world.

**End**

* * *

The feeling of her fingers lacing between his brought him back to the present, and he gave gave her hand a small squeeze. Helping her set up their spot on the beach, he caught himself imagining tugging on those strings at her hips, and letting the fabric fall to the sand, kissing every inch of skin it was hiding from his view, and he had to remind himself that they weren't alone. The size of their group seemed to grow each year, and this year was no different. They had rented the beach for they day as normal, but it was far from empty with all of them there. "Rangiku-chan! Is it ok if we set up near you and Kuchiki-san?" Orihime Inoue, waving from a short distance away, a pale, dark haired man in tow. "Orihime! Of course! I love that swim suit, where did you get it?" She asked, helping Orihime with her things. As the conversation between the women grew animated and cheerful, he observed the man who was with Orihime, he looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't place him. Then he remembered where he had seen him before...Hueco Mundo. This man was an espada, though it would appear he was in a gigai today. He had heard that the girl had saved his life, and agreed to take responsibility for him and his actions after the winter war ended. That was several years ago, and he hadn't heard a single report of the man causing any issues.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! This is Ulquiorra. I'm not sure you have ever met. Ulquiorra, this is Kuchiki-san, he's a captain in Soul Society." Orihime introduced the men to each other. It was funny, now that she could see them side by side, Orihime was right, they were alike. Both with dark hair, pale skin, serious expressions, and calm demeanor's. Both with eyes you could get lost in for hours. Though she was initially weary of their relationship when she'd first learned of it, she was happy that her friend had found someone to make her happy, as was evident from the thousand watt smile that took over her face when she looked at him. Once finished with applying sunscreen, she was prepared to stretch out and get some sun, when two arms wound themselves around her waist. "Let's go see how the water is, it looks like everyone else is starting a game." Byakuya said, pulling her to her feet. Orihime had Ulquiorra halfway to the water already and she could see several others had already dove in, setting up a huge chicken fight.

The water was pretty cold at first, but they quickly adjusted and she pulled Byakuya close, pushing him down so she could climb onto his shoulders. There was no way she was gonna lose this year, now that she had a partner who would also refuse to lose. No offense to her captain, but he was short and it made it too easy to throw her off balance. After a few rounds there were only three teams left, it would have been four, but Ukitake and Unohana had to bow out as the white haired captain had over exerted himself. So now it was her and Byakuya, Orihime and Ulquiorra and Rukia and Ichigo remaining. Since there was no way to determine which two teams should go first, they decided they would all go at the same time, a triple match to determine the winners. Rukia was much more formidable than her tiny frame would suggest, but she managed to throw the smaller girls momentum in Orihime's direction, successfully taking her and Ulquiorra out of the running. "Rukia, you may be my sister, but I cannot allow you and Kurosaki to win." Byakuya spoke from below her, widening his stance a bit and digging himself into the sand for better traction. "Ha, sorry brother, but I'm not going to go easy on your girl!" She shouted back. They clashed in a mess of tangled limbs, pushing, pulling and trying to shake the other off of their perch.

He was actually having fun, and let a small laugh escape him as Rukia fell from Ichigo's shoulders, plummeting into the water below. Rangiku let out a cheer of triumph and almost made him lose his balance and grip on her, pumping her fist in the air, legs kicking out forward. Squatting down he let her off of his shoulders, then pulled her close and kissed her in celebration. He could feel everyone's eyes on them, but he didn't care, let them look. He understood that it was a shock when they had revealed that they were seeing each other, and some needed to see to believe. A small smile on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks, she once again laced her fingers through his, as they made their way back to the sand. Watching her grab sunglasses and stretch out on the blanket, he decided to sit under the umbrella's shade and read for a bit. However, it wasn't long before his gaze was drifting from the pages in front of him, back over to the curves and valleys of the body lying next to him in the sun.

Her skin glistening with water and sweat from the heat, she looked as if she was glowing, her blonde hair giving her an ethereal look. Putting the book down, he laid himself out next to her on his side, propping himself up with his elbow, head in his palm and simply started at her for a few minutes. His thoughts kept making their way to the gutter and he leaned down close to her ear to whisper to her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" She giggled at his question. "Why do you think I'm laying here with my eyes closed? I'd be in the same boat if I let myself stare at you too. And then, who knows what would happen. Maybe public beach sex..." Raising her sunglasses and winking at him. "Hmmm...if only we didn't know anyone here." Teasing in a low, sultry tone. "Oh my, stop it!" But he heard the intake of breath, and saw the way she flushed at that thought. One hand on her hip, he turned her to him and kissed her softly, tasting the cherry lip gloss and the natural sweetness of her mouth. The kiss was getting deeper and more passionate, and he was about to pull her on top of him when they were interrupted by the last person he wanted to see at that moment. "BYA-KII! Come play with me!"

When Yachiru's voice cut through the haze that was starting to form around them, the look on his face was priceless and she couldn't help but laugh at him. It was no secret that the girl aggravated him to no end, but she thought that it was because he secretly cared about the young lieutenant. "Do I look like someone who wants to play with you? You do nothing but cause mischief, and I will not be a part of it." He responded with his normal tone of indifference. Yachiru actually looked hurt by his answer. "But...all I wanted was to build a sandcastle..." Trailing off and looking like someone kicked her puppy, she started to walk away. "Byakuya...Go on, make a sandcastle with the poor thing. She looks heart broken." One elegant eyebrow raised in her direction with a look of 'are you kidding me'. "That child is more manipulative than you give her credit for." He said watching her get farther away from them.

"Oh come on, you can spend an hour with her...think of it as practice...for our kids." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. She'd said it so casually, as if it were everyday conversation and he looked as shocked as she felt, his mouth agape, and eyes wide. But then he smiled, a big, genuine ear to ear smile that she was sure she'd never seen before. "So you want to have my children then?" Rolling them so he was hovering above her. She couldn't form words, the excitement in his eyes had taken her breath away. He looked like he wanted to get started this minute. "Don't worry love, I'm not talking about right now. (How could he read her mind like that?) But it's nice to know that when the time is right, we're both on the same page." Kissing her lips. She blinked, letting his words sink in before a smile found it's way to her mouth. "Yeah, when the time is right." "Hmm, in that case." Suddenly he jumped up and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yachiru! Do you still want to build that sandcastle?" He yelled across the beach, taking off in her direction. Her eyes lit up as she turned to run back and join him. She watched the two of them for a little while before she was waved over to join in on the fun. "You can practice too." Looking up at her with a soft smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Grabbing a bucket of sand, she sat and helped them with their elaborate sandcastle...it looked like a smaller version of the Kuchiki manor when she got a good look at it.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Yachiru, finishing the sandcastle, chasing her around in the water, whacking watermelons and enjoying each others company. When it was time to head back, he found the two of them asleep together, Yachiru curled up in a ball in Rangiku's lap, head resting on her chest. She was holding the girl close, and he could see the future he had with her, picturing a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes to complete the image. This had turned out to be one of the best days he could ever recall, and he couldn't wait to have many more with his own family in the future.

* * *

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it written lol. You guys can feel free to send me requests for chapters and I'll do my best to write something for you! As always, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
